Battle Frontier
by RaineSage09
Summary: Votefic And Spin-Off of the UVR. More than Four-Hundred Fighters Enter a HUGE Fighting Tournament to win a Grand Prize,Who that winner will be?, It's up to YOU to decide!
1. FAQS

Hi,I am RaineSage09(Or Kasumi if you'd like to keep it simple) And I am Going to be making A UVR spinoff!, What is a UVR spinoff you ask? Well allow me to Enlighten you, About the Subject, Also remember to tell your friends

 **Question 1: What is The UVR?**

 **Answer** : The UVR is a Popular Tournament Votefic. There have been several Spin-Offs of this created. As a matter of fact I was inspired by two Fellow Writers , SSBfreak and TinyRocket (TinyHammer on Deviantart) ,And there Tournament Series, The Megamix Tournament (SSBfreak) And Battle of The Luminaries (Tinyrocket)

 **Question 2: "Fire...Emblem?" What the Heck is that?**

 **Answer** : *Sigh* IF YOU MUST KNOW, Fire Emblem is my favorite RPG series. There are MANY game's in the series which is why there node has the most Fighters.(with the Exception of Super Smash Brothers)

 **Question 3: What are "Big Guys" And how do they Effect Voting?**

 **Answer** : Big Guys are one of two things. Boss characters or people that are just really big. For each big guy in the ring. One extra fighter will be eliminated at the end of the section. Example: Bowser, Strength, Medusa, And Galcian. All get into the arena, Instead of having Fifteen fighters Getting Eliminated, Instead Nineteen will Be Eliminated.

 **Question 4: How do the Eliminations work?**

Answer: The top 15 Fighters in each Section will get at least One Elimination, It does not matter if they survive the Section or not, But if there's a "Big Guy" in the ring, The Top fighter will get 2 Elimination's instead of just 1,So if there are 4 "Big Guys" The top 4 Fighters will get 2 Eliminations.

 **Question 5: What's this "Fatigue" You speak of?**

Answer: It doe's not matter how strong you are, Everyone get's Tired after a while, So for each fighter who survives a Section,One automatic "Die-Vote" Is given to them at the start of A New Section, Making Survival that much more difficult. Example, Ryu and Kyo have survived 4 and 3 Sections Respectively, So at the start of a New Section, Ryu will have 4 automatic "Die-Votes" And Kyo will have 3.

 **Question 6: How do i Vote?**

Answer: Voting is simple, Simply fill out a Voteform and post it in your review, If you want that is, You must give 15 "Live-Votes" To people you want to see survive the Section, And 15 "Die-Votes" To people you want to see get eliminated. NOTE: There are Side Battles Going on outside the Arena with each Section, If there are, Simply say who you want to see win the Side Battles.

 **Question 7: Why are there Anime Nodes in this? I Thought this was just for Video Game Nodes?**

Answer:Hmm?,Oh that, Well I Didn't want to restrict myself to just Video Game Nodes, Hence why i included these Amine Nodes, Besides, Bleach and Blue Dragon have both had Video Games made about them.


	2. Fight Card

Here is the list of people who are going to enter the Tournament. The Mystery Fighters are excluded for the Element of Surprise,And so are the "Big Guys" Because I will say who they are in the Voteform

Note: There's been a last minute change to the Line-Up but i don't think you'll be too dissapointed

Street Fighter 5 (23)

Ryu, Ken Masters, Chun-Li, Cammy White, Guile, Dhalsim, Balrog, Vega, M. Bison, Akuma, Alex, Birdie, Ibuki, Juri, Karin Kanzuki, Nash, Rainbow Mika, Urien, Zangief, F.A.N.G, Necalli, Rashid, Laura.

The King Of Fighters: Maximum Impact (38)

Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Alba Meira, Soiree Meira, Terry Bogard, Rock Bogard, Ryo Sakazaki, Yuri Sakazaki, Duke, Lien Neville, Ralf Jones, Clark Still, Leona, Mai Shiranui, Athena Asamiya, Mignon Beart, Chae Lim, Seth, K', Maxima, Kula Diamond, Billy Kane, Nagase, Luise Meyrink, B. Jenet, Kim Kaphwan, Richard Meyer, Geese Howard, Hyena, Ninon Beart, Lilly Kane, Fio Germi, Hanzo Hattori, Jivatma, Ash Crimson, Blue Mary, Xiao Lon, Makoto Mizoguchi.

Super Smash Brothers (39)

Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Peach Toadstool, Rosalina & Luma, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wario, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Link, Sheik, Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Samus Aran, Palutena, Pit, Dark Pit, Fox McCloud, Falco Lambardi, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Villager, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Wii Fit Trainer, Duck Hunt, ROB, Cloud Strife, Captain Falcon, Little Mac, Captain Olimar, Sonic The Hedgehog, Mr. Game and Watch, Bayonetta.

Fire Emblem (45)

Marth, Ike, Roy, Lucina, Robin, Corrin, Lyn, Eliwood, Hector, Mark, Sain, Kent, Florina, Pent, Erk, Lucius Nuno, Titania, Oscar, Boyd, Rhys, Soren, Mia, Ilyana, Chrom, Frederick, Miriel, Vaike, Kellam, Nah, Laurent, Azura, Felicia, Flora, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, Azama, Xander, Charlotte, Camilla, Leo, Elise, Severa.

Pokèmon (25)

Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Charizard, Lucario, Greninja, Blissey, Volcarona, Starmie, Roserade, A Raichu, Oricorio, Mimikyu, Meloetta (Pirouette), Metagross, Tyranitar, Gastrodon, Weavile, Garchomp, Absol, Gardevoir, Gengar, Vikavolt, Tentacruel, Cynthia

Bleach (24)

Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Uryu Ishida, Yasutora Sado, Yoruichi Shihoin, Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, Ururu Tsumugiya, Soi Fon, Kenpachi Zaraki, Sosuke Aizen, Jin Kariya, Go Koga, Cain, Ho and Ban, Ryo Utagawa, Yoshi, Mabashi, Sawatari, Ugaki, Yoshino Soma.

Skies Of Arcadia (22)

Vyse, Aika, Fina, Drachma, Gilder, Enrique, Galcian, Ramirez, Muraji, Sinistra and Destra, Alfonso, Belleza, Gregorio, Vigoro, De Loco, Vyze, Faina, Anita, Tara, Lira, Pera, Eliminator.

Blue Dragon (7) (NOTE: When I said Blue Dragon was an Anime THEN Video game I was wrong, It was a Video Game FIRST,THEN an Anime, So thus, There will be less character's then I planned to include)

Shu, Jiro, Zola, Kluke, Marumaro, Nene, Destroy.

Mother/Earthbound (15)

Ness, Lucas, Ninten, Teddy, Ana, Lloyd, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Kumatora, Duster, Porky Minch, Claus, Starman, Ultimate Chimera.

Xenoblade (26)

Shulk, Reyn, Fiora, Dunban, Sharla, Melia Antiqua, Riki, Dickson, Mumkhar, Egil, Vanea, Alvis, Elma, Lin Lee Koo, Tatsu, Doug Barrett, Irina Akulov, Gwin Evans, Lao Huang, L, Goetia, Ryyz, Dagahn, Prince Ga Jiarg, Ga Buidhe, Luxaar.

Kizuna Encounter (12)

Rosa, Kim Sue II, Gordon Boman, Chung Paihu, Joker, Max Eagle, Carol Stanzack, Nicola Zaza, Gozu, Mezu, Hayate, King Lion.

Devil May Cry (9)

Dante Sparda, Vergil Sparda, Trish, Nero, Lady, Arius, Arkham, Sanctus, Lucia.

Phantasy Star (45)

Alis Landale, Myau, Odin, Noah, Medusa, King Lassic, Dark Force, Rolf, Nei, Rudo, Amy Sage, Hugh Thompson, Anna Zirski, Josh Kain, Shir Gold, Mother Brain, Rhys, Lyle, Mieu, Wren, Lena, Maia, Ayn, Thea, Sari, Nial, Ryan, Laya, Alair, Sean, Crys, Aron, Adan, Gwyn, Kara, Chaz Ashley, Alys Brangwin, Hahn Mayley, Rune Walsh, Gryz, Rika, Demi, Raja, Kira Tierney, Seth.

Fatal Frame (18)

Miku Hinasaki, Mafuyu Hinasaki, Kirie Himuro, Mio Amakura, Mayu Amakura, Sae Kurosawa, Rei Kurosawa, Kei Amakura, Reika Kuze, Ruka Minazuki, Misaki Aso, Sakuya Haibara, Yuuri Kozukata, Ren Hojo, Miu Hinasaki, Ouse Kurosawa, Kyozo Kururugi, Shiragiku.

House Of The Dead (24)

Chariot, Hangedman, Hermit, Magician, Judgement, Hierophant, Tower, Strength, Death, Sun, Fool, Justice, Lovers, Empress, Temperance, Star, Jasper Guns, Screamer, Nigel & Sebastian, Crawler, Lobber, Brutus, Coco & Sindy, Meat Katie.


End file.
